


Insomnia

by taesnephilim



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, my first skz fic uwu, this is just hyunjin and jeongin being a cute mess, this is mainly for a friend, unfortunately the rest of the boys are only mentioned :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taesnephilim/pseuds/taesnephilim
Summary: hyunjin can't sleep for several weeks until an unexpected cure shows up





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Mind you, I've been planning to write a stray kids fic for so long, and I'm happy with this result.  
> Writing might be sloppy, but I haven't able to write due to a writer's block T.T  
> As always, kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> Please enjoy!  
> Again I apologize for any spelling errors, I have not proofread this.

It was the middle of the night, and Hyunjin was beginning to get very tired, literally, of not being able to sleep.

He would curse everything, if the cause of it is everything, not would it be the dead middle of the night. But he weren't sure what it could be the beginning of the terrifying night terrors when he closes his eyes for 5 seconds and wakes up sweating, or the simple fact that he wouldn't get sleep, even with his eyes closed. Hyunjin was one of the most hard-working members in his groups, and he was sure everyone was aware of that, like he'd stay up in Chan's studio until ass o'clock producing and going through lyrics, some scattered balls of paper with crossed out lyrics so hard from frustration the paper almost ripped through. Chan wouldn't let him stay no later than 2am, until the leader subsequently passed out on his desk until the next day, so didn't matter how both boys worked, as it was similar in ways.

Hyunjin was glad of it at least, he enjoyed the company of his dongsaengs the most, being fond of Seungmin and Jeongin, the latter being the type of happy medicine the rapper might just need after all this time. 

Hyunjin wasn't completely sure about it, but he was certain that there was something special in Jeongin that got him to have this endearment and affection so strong for him, it drove him crazy to the point where sleepless nights he wouldn't stop thinking about said maknae.

Maybe it was the way he smiled that sweet and innocent smile.

Maybe it was the same smile, this time with teeth on display, the braces making it anything but more beautiful.

Or maybe it was the fact that Hyunjin was completely and irrevocably head over heels for the younger boy. Pushing those feelings away wouldn't be of any use now, Hyunjin concluded that he was really in love with his maknae a while ago. Right now all he was wishing was to find a way to sleep.

Would a glass of milk work? No no, even if it did Hyunjin knew it wasn't enough to get the tiredness invade his body.

Would a remedy help to at least get rid of the eye bags? But he didn't have the slightest idea what remedy it could be, unless it was the one of putting the cheapest face mask on with pickles covering your eyes, it was a no to Hyunjin, he hated pickles.

Hyunjin sighed frustrated, running his hands through his newly dyed blonde hair. He wanted a new hair color for so long, and he was grateful of stays for liking it as much as he did, from how his insomnia has affected his confidence.

He ought to know if maybe,  _just maybe,_ someone is feeling the same as him, not sleeping, and offering to help him.

If Hyunjin didn't do it now, he knew it would end up driving him crazy, so after a lot of pondering and not moving for what seemed like eternity, started to move his body again, driving away the numbness, and got off his bunker bed in the room, and went to search for someone. His members didn't all share one room, being 9 was hard. He shared room with Changbin, Minho and Felix. He wondered if either Chan or Woojin would be awake, though Chan seemed the most convenient to be awake. Hyunjin knew his leader too well.

On his journey in the search for someone awake at these hours, Hyunjin did stumble across someone, and he knew that height and that messy bed hair. He needn't the light being turned on to confirm that it was Jeongin, half asleep, staring at him. The older flinched at the sudden light, his eyes taking a while to adjust to it.

"Hyunjin hyung?" asked Jeongin sleepy. "What are you doing here? It's 4am.."

It took Hyunjin a while to reply.

"I could ask the same thing." His voice sounded foreign, tired.

"I can't sleep, so I went to see if someone was awake so I could sleep by their side."

Hyunjin got dumbfounded by how Jeongin was up for the same thing as him. "I.. me too Jeongin."

At that, Jeongin did get surprised. "Really hyung?" He raised an eyebrow.

Hyunjin felt like his mind would betray him, so he stayed silent and nodded.

"Huh." Jeongin chuckled and went closer to Hyunjin. "Who would have thought we were both looking for each other."

"I. Uh- Jeongin, what?" Hyunjin panicked, heat rising to his cheeks and he knew damn well Jeongin could see it.

"Come hyung. Let's sleep." And Jeongin guided his hyung back to the older's bunk bed, getting into the right side of the bed, his much smaller body covering the entire blanket. 

Hyunjin didn't realize he was staring at the younger until he heard: "Hyunjinnie hyung, you coming?"

And that's exactly what Hyunjin did. Jeongin was already opening his arms to engulf him in a hug and the rapper wondered if insomnia was playing tricks on his mind or if this was really reality. He got comfortably into Jeongin's arms, warmth surrounding him.

"I know you have insomnia hyung." Jeongin confessed, and chuckled as Hyunjin blushed from embarrassment and looked at him shocked. 

"But-" Jeongin put a finger on his lips and shushed him.

"You don't understand how hard Jisung hyung snores, I'm surprised Woojin and Chan can sleep in peace." He chuckled. "But the truth is.." -he continued- "I saw you everytime I woke up for no reason, wandering around, searching for someone, I assumed."

Hyunjin bit his lip, he was kind of at a loss of words. "I have night terrors, and.. I guess that's how my insomnia started. Guess I wanted to know how being embraced by someone when you can't sleep feels like."

Jeongin smiled and caressed his hyung's cheek. "Well, I'm here now. I hope I'm the cure you've been searching for."

"Thanks Innie." Hyunjin smiled.

The maknae smiled back, and kissed Hyunjin's cheek, both males turning red like tomatoes. They smiled softly at each other. 

"Good night hyung." The vocalist yawned, and spooned Hyunjin.

"Good night Jeonginnie." Hyunjin whispered, kissed his earlobe, and before he closed his eyes after feeling like he wouldn't sleep again, said: "Thank you for healing me."

Hyunjin never thought true love would feel like this, especially when the one you have been in love with was his member, and cure, all along. And perhaps, just perhaps, Hyunjin could get used to every night being like this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I expected this to be longer, my objective was 2K words, but I'll work harder next time and write longer chapters and stories I promise! Let me know what you thought of it, it might help me improve in making more better skz stories, I love my boys uwu


End file.
